Microchannel process technology (MPT) can be useful in a variety of applications including, for example, as recuperative heat exchangers in solid oxide fuel cells, as chemical reactors for fuel reforming, or for nanomaterial synthesis. The relatively large surface-area-to-volume ratios of microchannels can help to promote, for example, fast and efficient heat transfer between fluids in adjacent microchannels, or mass transfer for chemical reactions inside of microchannels. However, the cost of producing and maintaining microchannel arrays has limited the adoption of MPT in industry. Accordingly, improvements to microchannel array design are desirable.